


A Life Half Lived

by painted_pain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/painted_pain/pseuds/painted_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John’s life has been nothing but lost moments, a life ripped away the Yellow-Eyed Demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Half Lived

John’s life has been nothing but lost moments, a life ripped away the Yellow-Eyed Demon. And a part of him shattered, jagged pieces scattered to the wind, never to be recovered. Mary was killed and he lost every Christmas they would have had together, every birthday, all the good times and even all the bad times. Waking up on a Sunday morning and just staying in bed until noon. Taking the boys to the zoo and sneaking a kiss under a tree, holding hands. Buying ice cream and watching the boys run themselves into the ground. Sharing laughter and tears.   
  
Being a family, just the four of them.    
  
But Mary was gone, dead; nothing but ashes and that life was lost. It broke something in John and he was so angry, enraged and bitter. And he forgot in his crusade, in his desire for revenge, that he would lose so many moments in his boys’ life, moments that would just slip by him because he wasn’t there.    
  
And as he stands over Dean in the hospital bed, he knows he has lost so much – too much, more than any man should have to bear. But he has Sam and he has Dean.  _They_  are alive.  _Dean_  will live. He has them – he could never lose them.   
  
And it’s not everything but it is enough. It has always been enough.


End file.
